The Thread that Holds me Together
by Elizabeth Winters
Summary: On the train ride to Hogwarts Harry and the Gang meet a new girl named Elizabeth Rinkly but what happens when she turns out to be Malfoys new girl friend and what happens when she has a secret that Harry just can not ignore?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have nor will I ever own any part of Harry Potter (otherwise I wouldn't be writing this) I am just a modest writer so please do not sue me for I have no money.

And PLEASE review!

Harry looked down at his watch. It was seven minutes untill eleven o clock. Ron said he Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family would would be here ten minutes ago. He decided to board the Train and save them a seat. He hastily walked to platform nine and three quarters and just before he passed throught the brick wall he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Mr. Weasley gave him a smile as Harry wipped around to greet him.

"Harry you wern't gonna board without us were ya?" Ron said coming up along behind his father dragging a large wood trunk.

"Never Ron." He joked craning his head looking for Ginny and Hermione.

The girls had impecable timing as they both ran up to Harry giving him a huge hug. He blushed as Ginny let go.

"Well we better board." Hermione said looking up at the large clock in the middle of the station.

"Yes! Yes go through the barrier!" Mrs. Weasley said as she scurried up and they all passed through the brick wall. A sea of familiar faces washed over Harry. Some he smiled at while others he looked away from. One of them was Draco Malfoy. He looked quite panicked though as he craned his head over the crowd and turned his head every wich way. He must be looking for Pansy Parkinson or something Harry thought to himself. They quickly boarded the train and looked for an empty car. But they had no such luck every cart was full.

"Well maybe there is one in the back." Hermione said as she pushed her way through the crowd to the back of the train.

As usual Hermione was right. There was a single car with only one person in it. They all piled into the car and stored their luggage. Harry looked over at the girl who had her eyes glued out the window. They really should have asked her before they just barged in. As if reading his mind Ginny looked up at the girl.

"Oh sorry were you saving this car?"

The girl replied softly "No, well yes but only for three people we can all fit."

"Thanks" Ron said as he sat down in the middle of Hermione and Ginny.

Harry took his seat next to the girl. He looked over at her. She reminded him of a porcelin doll. She had light auburn silk like hair. It was full but not bushy and her eyes were a striking green. She had on a long silk cloak that resembled the color of her eyes.

"Is he okay?" She asked in a slightly frightened voice as she leaned a little closer to the window pane.

"Harry?" Ginny said sternly, trying to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head and looked at her. "Are you all right?" She said trying hard not to frown at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said glancing over at the girl. "What year are you?" He asked thinking he had never seen her before.

"I'm a seventh year." She said. Hermione leaned in towards the conversation.

"Funy I don't believe I have ever met you before."

"Well I would be surprised of you did, I am a new student. Up until now I have been home schooled." She said with a small smile.

"Oh," Hermione said "I didn't think that they let students come to Hogwarts after the first year." She said obviously siting the source of this information in her head from the book Hogwarts a History.

"Well they made an exeption for me." She said not trying to sound as prissy as it came out.

"Whats your name?" Hermine said leaning back in her seat.

"Elizabeth R... Rinkly, Elizabeth Rinkly" She said as she pulled back a piece of her hair.

"Well I'm Ron Weasly and this is my sister Ginny." He said pointing to Ginny

"And I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said holding out her hand and Elizabeth took it eagerly.

"Harry Potter." Harry said holding out his hand as well.

Elizabeth smiled and shook each individuals hand, her disposition changed and she grinned at each person like they were old friends she had not seen in years.

"It's lovely to meet all of you." She said

"Where are your friends?" Hermione asked but before Elizabeth got the chance to reply Draco Malfoy wrenched open the door to the compartment and stood there looking livid.

"Well Malfoy you look like someone just slapped you across the face." Ron said "Oh never mind that's how your face allways is." The compartment eurupted in laughter exept for Elizabeth who just sat there not taking her eyes off of Malfoy.

Draco's stare shot towards Ron.

"Shut up Weasley or I'll match your flaming red hair with real flames." He said furiously.

"Elizabeth there is a car down the hall go there and you'll find Pansy." He said pointing directly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth quickly jumped up, grabbed her small luggage and ran out the door giving Malfoy a light kiss on the cheek and a smirk as she walked away. The second she was out of sight Malfoy quickly stepped inside and slammed the door.

"Potter if I ever see you, the Weasles or that mudblood around her ever again I will personaly make sure that my wand pointing at your face is the last thing you will ever see."

Harry stood up to rebuttle this comment but Malfoy was already out the door at this time.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron said his gaze turning from Harry to the uninhabited doorway and then back to Harry.

"Looks like Malfoy has a new girlfriend." Ginny said in a monotone voice. The four friends looked at each other with straight faces at first and then eurupted in laughter.

"Oh poor thing I feel bad for her. She seemed nice." Hermione said still choking with laughter.

"I know can you imagine having to kiss him on the cheek?" Ginny said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I just wish I could have seen the look on Pansey Parkinsin's face when Malfoy told her." Ron said as they went into another fit of laughter.

"Trolley, anything from the Trolley?" A woman's voice said from outside the door. Harry got up and headed to the doorway.

"Uhh two liqourice wands four chocolate frogs." He said as he handed the woman his money and she handed him his candy.

He could see the back of Malfoys head in a car down the hall and his arms flailing about as if yelling at someone. He shrugged it off and walked back to the sounds of his friends sharing another joke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. Don't sue me.

Elizabeth walked into the car with a satisfied look on her face. Pansy was sitting across from her holding a blood covered tissue to her nose.

"Oh Pansy I am sorry about that. Just a bit of bad luck. Still friends?" She said holding in her gigles. Pansy deserved the bloody nose she should never had talked to Elizabeth earlier in such a short tone "It was not really my fault you know you got in the way of my wand." Pansy just looked at Elizabeth with pure loathing knowing that she was just mocking her misery. Crabbe and Goyle started to inch away from Elizabeth as if afraid.

"And whats wrong with you two?" She asked curtly looking at the two brutes.

"Nothing, nothings wrong." Crabbe said his voice cracking slightly.

Malfoys friends were not acustomed to such a person of power in their midst. Sure their parents or other relations were death eaters but none of them had ever dreamed of meeting Elizabeth Riddle not to mention have her as a school mate. Pansy especially did not take a liking to her since the "accident" that had happened on platform 9¾ wich caused her nose to bleed endlessly. The relationship between Draco and Elizabeth did not help Pansy's situation. She could not handle it when public displays of affection would be shown by both parties and she could feel Draco slipping through her fingers like sand.

Draco walked into the car looking quite angry and a bit flustered.

"Can you believe those oafs can you just barging in on you like that? Thinking they even have the right." He said sitting down next to Elizabeth. Pansy's nostrills flared as they always did when she was angry. Draco put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and she leaned against him.

"I am going to see when we are going to get at Hogwarts." Pansy said her voice muffled by the tissue as she walked out of the car.

"What's her problem?" Draco said

"I don't know. She's been like that all day." Elizabeth smiled that would be the last time Pansy would ever disrespect her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey sorry I know it is extremly short but it will make sense in the next chapter!


End file.
